Flower of Change
by Reeeality
Summary: No one ever really knew that a flower could make a person recognized.


Author's Note: So, this is another SwissCan friendship fanfic. :) I hope you like it and thanks to my friend for proofreading it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia - Axis Powers. It belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Matthew Williams was outside of the meeting room. Looking at the view in front of him as he sighed in depression. He wondered why he ever existed. Other than Gilbert, no one really notices or remembers his existence. The albino laughed proudly when the Canadian told him. He was uttering something like, "Of course, I notice your existence! I'm too awesome to not notice you presence!"

Maybe his friend was right. He could give him a medal of awesomeness for noticing him, but it's not enough- enough satisfaction. He sighed again. Why won't he just give up?

_'Non.'_ He shook his head. He won't allow it! There must be a way to remember him. But how? He continued thinking ways that he gave himself an headache. 'Oh great Matthew, you gave yourself a headache.' he thought, wanting to kick his own arse.

"Oi, who are you and what are you doing here?" Matthew slightly jumped when a voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. He turned and looked to see a blonde man with tantalizing, green eyes. He carried an irritated look and a gun. Matthew felt his hair raised. It was Vash – one of the nations he's scared of.

"U-uhmmm....Hello Vash. I'm Canada....Matthew Williams. Alfred's younger brother." he answered. The Swiss still has an indifferent expression and Matthew grew more tense

Vash doesn't get why the Alfred-look-alike was very soft, scared, submissive, and shriek when he moves. It was like Raivis when Russia moves. He didn't do anything to him, yet. If he was scared because he shots every nation, including his family, it was not his fault. The nations led him to do it. Who wouldn't want to shoot a person if they suddenly wanted to grope you or wanted to invade your 'vital regions'? Of course you had to defend yourself.

But, he felt slightly guilty for making this nation in front of him scared?

'_Am I that scary?'_ Vash thought to himself. Suddenly, cold wind blew across their faces. Vash somehow recognized that familiar scent. He looked at his side and his eyes widened somehow. He saw lots of little white perennials in the view. How could he not notice the lovely smell of it? The national flower of his and Austria's country.

"Ah, the Edelweiss. We grow some of it here in our country." Matthew said, interrupting his thoughts, and answering his perplexed expression. "Isn't it beautiful eh?" he asked and the Swiss could only nod.

Matthew somehow remembered Prussia telling his opinions about growing this kind of flower in his country. "You know..." he slumped on the couch. "...it's not an awesome thing to grow Austria's and Switzerland's national flower here. But," the albino looked at the ceiling for a moment, then smiled evilly. "I think they'd be happy and appreciate that someone actually likes to grow these things."

The Canadian was really shocked to hear Gilbert talking so maturely. Did it mean that he likes Austria? Then he was greeted by a slap in the back. Matthew winced as the albino laughed. Gilbert added that his talking must not be taken so seriously. He never did like the Austrian his whole life anyway. Matthew rolled his eyes, yet still carried a smile. "Whatever you say."

Matthew smiled and laughed in his thoughts. Gilbert was really denying that he cared for them. It's just that he didn't want to swallow his pride and admit it.

He looked once again at the Swiss, who was still lost in his thoughts. _Maybe he might remember me.._

"Uhmm..." Vash looked at Matthew who was fidgeting. "..can you please give some other facts about this flower? I only know a little information about it." Vash again nodded without a doubt. It seems like he's starting to like a certain nation. One that didn't irritate him and actually made him a little happy.

Vash talked about more about the flower as Matthew took down notes. As time passed, Vash was starting to know more about the Canadian-noticing that he's the opposite of his idiotic brother. Matthew has a soft demeanor, easy to get along with, and is able to talk professionally.

While the Canadian was cooking some pancakes for him, Vash thought for awhile.

'I want to know more about him...more about Canada.' Starting from that day onward, Vash recognizes Matthew just because of a certain little flower.


End file.
